Second Beginnings
by CrimeShowShipper
Summary: Ziva returns to her family in D.C with a new addition, Chaya, her adoptive daughter. Tony and Ziva start to explore their feelings from each other.


Ziva David laid in bed thinking about her family back in D.C. She never stopped thinking about that kiss she and Tony shared before he returned to Washington and she stayed in Israel. Lately, she'd been thinking about returning to D.C.

"Oww!" A little voice cried.

Ziva jumped out of bed and ran to the room the whimper came from.

"Motek, what is wrong?" Ziva asked the little girl.

"Leg hurt." Chaya cried.

Chaya was only four years old and an orphan. Ziva had been running errands when a market was blown up. Ziva's cop instincts had kicked in and she ran into the burning building where a little girl covered in ash came crawling out screaming for her ima and abba. The building was burning fast so Ziva had scooped up the little girl and ran out of there. When Ziva got Chaya out she examined her for any injuries. Her leg was burnt and broken and the rest of her was covered in scratches.

Chaya's parents had been killed in the explosion and they were her only relatives. Ziva had felt a connection to the young orphan so, she had called in some favors and pulled some strings. She prevented Chaya from going to an orphanage and was allowed to take Chaya in as her own.

"I will get you something for your leg."

"Will you tell me a story about America?" Chaya asked.

"Of course. I will tell you a story as I make you some medicine."

"Okay."

Ziva began making a remedy from herbs that she had learned from her mother many years ago.

"You remember when I told you about my friend, Tony and Gibbs?"

"Yes."

"Tony likes to be funny and not act like an adult. One day he was talking about he knew which ponies would bd winning races and I asked him how he knew. Do you know what he said?"

"What?"

"He said they dance-"

"That is silly. Ponies don't dance." The little girl giggled.

"I know. And then he started making noises like a horse!"

"Neeeigh." Chaya replied and Ziva smiled.

"Our director had someone visiting and they saw Tony acting like a horse!"

"Uh oh! He get in trouble?"

"No. He was embarrassed though."

"That funny. One day I meet Tony? He fun."

"Yes, Motek. How would you like to go with me and live in America? We'd live by all my friends I've told you about."

"We go to America! Imah wanted to go to America. She say she want to be not 'fraid," She paused, "Ziba, if we go to America, you be my new Ima?"

"I will be your Ima if you want me to or else I can be your Ziva."

"I want you to be my Ima."

"Chaya, do you know what adoption is," Chaya shook her head, "Adoption is when somebody who didn't give birth to you ot you didn't grow in their tummy becomes your Imah or Abba."

"Like you? I didn't grow in your tummy. You want to be my new Imah right?"

"That's right. When you first started living with me. I started adopting you, because I love you and you are a sweet little girl."

"Owwy. Is the medicine ready?" Chaya complained.

"Yes lets put it on that leg of yours."

Ziva soon was able to put Chaya back to bed. The little girl was very tired. She was happy that Chaya wanted her to be her Ima, but she was worried since she lost her parents only five months ago.

Ziva needed to officially adopt Chaya before she could take her to America. What would Tony think about her returning with a child?Would the Israeli government even approve the petition for adoption? Ziva couldn't bear the thought of losing Chaya.

A MONTH LATER

"Motek! I have good news!" Ziva exclaimed.

"We go to America now?" Chaya asked as she limped as fast as she could to Ziva.

"Yes baby. We can go to America now. I am now legally your Imah."

"You adopted me?"

"I did and now we can move to America."

"And see Tony and Tim and Abby and Gibbs?"

"I will call them tonight. I'm sure they would love to meet you."

Ziva was nervous about contacting her American family and telling them she wanted to return. To distract herself she played dolls with her little girl. Chaya loved her dolls and loved it even more when her new Ima played with her. Chaya probably would play for hours if she didn't get so tired and that worried Ziva. Ziva was not a doctor, but she wondered if something beyond the broken bone and burns was wrong with her leg. As Ziva put Chaya down for bed she made sure to support her injured leg.

Now that Chaya was asleep Ziva decided to Skype Tony. Ziva's hand shook and she slowly moved the mouse to Tony's name. She took a deep breathe and pressed call.

Ring...Ring...Ring..

Back in D.C , Tony eagerly made his way to his laptop hoping that it was Ziva. He looked at the screen and he was surprised to see a picture of his Ziva on his screen. He pressed answer.

Ziva's beautiful face filled up his screen.

"Tony." Ziva seemed to sigh in relief.

"Ziva." Tony couldn't believe it was her.

They were silent for a few moments.

"How are you?" Ziva broke the silence.

"I'm not complaining. What about you?"

"I am coming home, Tony."

"Home? Back to D.C home?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I am coming home to D.C."

"Thank god. Ziva, I've missed you. We all have. Have you found a place?"

"No. Honestly, I haven't started looking yet."

"You can stay with me."

"Tony, I have a child with me now. She's four. I adopted her, she was an orphan."

"A child? Israeli Ninja has a child?"

"Yes," Ziva heard Chaya waking up,"I will be right back."

Ziva rushed to her daughter's room, she did not want the child to be frightened.

"I hear you talk." Chaya said reaching her arms out for her Ima to pick her up.

Ziva picked her up and brought her to the small kitchen where she was chatting with Tony.

"That Tony?" Chaya asked Ziva.

"Hi, I'm Tony. What's your name?" Tony asked the little Israeli girl.

Chaya looked up at Ziva for permission. Ziva put Chaya on her lap.

"This is Chaya."

"Chaya. That's a pretty name. Ziva says you're going to come to America."

"Ima says we go to America 'cause she be my new Ima. She adopt me." The little girl said enthusiastically.

"Motek, when we go to America we will stay with Tony. Is that okay?"

"Dolls come with?"

"Of course, Motek. We will bring your dolls."

"Okay." Chaya snuggled up against Ziva.

"She is shy, Tony. She has taken a...liking to you."

"Who wouldn't like me, Zee-vah?"

"Agent Cassidy, Trent Kort, and what was his name...Sachs Agent Sachs."

"That doesn't count and Agent Cassidy just pretended not to like me."

"Of course."

"Hang on it's McGeek calling." Ziva smiled McGee was still the target of Mc nicknames.

"Sorry Ziva, McAgent has a lead. Um we can talk later."

"Of course. Be safe."

"I will. Bye Ziva. Bye Chaya."

"Shalom." Chaya told him.

The call ended after Chaya said goodbye.

"You like Tony?" Ziva asked.

"He has a nice voice. When I meet Gibbs?"

"Soon, baby."

"Okay. Gibbs like me?"

"Gibbs is going to love you, Motek."

"Okay. We dance?"

"We will dance. Do you want to put on your tutu?"

The little girl limped off to her room and Ziva smiled. Chaya was happy, she was happy, and they were going to go back to her family in D.C.


End file.
